Je suis une feuille
by Magdaline
Summary: Un drame vu par la feuille qui explique les raisons de ce geste


Titre: Je suis une feuille.

Auteur: Clélia

Genre: Drame et Epistolaire si je peux le qualifier ainsi.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, que se soit les personnages, l'univers ou la chanson que j'ai utilisé.

Résumé: Un drame vu par les yeux de la feuille qui a servit à expliquer les raisons ce geste.

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, je vous propose ma seconde fic Harry Potter. Ne cherchez pas la première, elle est en cours d'écriture. Et comme c'est une fic à multi chapitre, j'ai l'intention de la terminer avant de la publier. Juste pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu si je l'abandonne.

Un petit mot concernant celle-ci: Lorsque j'ai acheté l'album de Renan Luce, j'ai bien sûre écouté _Les voisines _et _La Lettre_ et puis en tendant l'oreille, j'ai entendu ce superbe morceau qui vaut vraiment le coup d'être écouté. Il s'appelle tout simplement _Je suis une feuille._ En l'entendant, les images de cette fic me sont venue toutes naturellement, bien entendu, fainéante comme je suis, je l'ai laissé dans un coin de ma tête en espérant qu'elle allait y rester. Malheureusement pour moi, celle-ci était coriace. Il a donc bien fallut que je l'écrive au risque d'être la cible de vos critiques, pour de nouveau réussir à trouver le sommeil. J'avoue ne pas forcément être très satisfaite des premiers paragraphes mais la fin me parait assez bonne pour mériter votre attention. Alors me voilà qui me risque à vous la soumettre en attendant de vous un avis si vous en avez ou du moins, un intérêt pour mon modeste talent.

Je ne suis pas une petite nouvelle en ce qui concerne les fics, mais celles que j'ai publiées sont centrées sur Stargate Atlantis. Mais j'avoue toujours douter beaucoup de mon petit talent si j'en ai un. Ne cherchez pas de fics joyeuses dans mon profil, ça n'existe pas, je n'aime que le drame mais je me soigne lol.

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle aura assez d'impact sur vous pour que vous me laissiez un petit mot.

Bonne Lecture

Clélia.

_Je suis une feuille._

_Aurais-je imaginé que je me __trouv'rais__ là_

_Une mine de stylo plantée sur ma peau ?_

Un bureau de bois noir dans une chambre verte et argent, froide mais tellement accueillante. Voici mon lit, celui sur lequel je suis allongée, attendant quelque chose de ma nouvelle vie de feuille. Moi qui aurais préféré un tout autre destin, celui de soutien pour une maison ou de sculpture naissant dans les mains d'un artiste maudit. Aurais-je imaginé, il y a quelques jours, ce destin de feuille, attendant que l'on vienne griffer mon dos de cette mine de stylo? Mais voilà, on ne choisit pas son destin, alors j'attends.

_Les yeux de mon bourreau qui ne me quittent pas_

_Ma blancheur lui fait peur, je sais qu'il cherche ses mots_

Ses yeux verts, cherche dans ma blancheur les mots justes pour exprimer tant d'émotions. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer? S'il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il a à dire. Dans ses yeux, je vois le doute, la peine et le désespoir. Qui va-t-il abandonner ainsi avec mon aide bien involontaire? Et soudain, d'ami, il devient bourreau, bourreau d'un cœur, bourreau de ma virginité. Ses yeux verts se ferment un instant avant de se rouvrir, toujours vide de sentiments heureux. Il griffonne sur une mes collègue, près de moi, cherchant encore et toujours ces mots si difficiles à écrire. C'est la peur qui l'envahit soudain. Je sens sa main qui tremble au dessus de moi, me caressant le dos. Et soudain, ma virginité à laquelle je tiens tant, je la déteste, parce qu'elle lui fait peur et ajoute à son chagrin. Il a peur de ne plus pouvoir donner d'explications, de ne pas trouver ses mots, de laisser l'autre dans l'incertitude des raisons de son geste.

_Je suis une feuille blanche, je ne demandais rien_

_Qu'à rester sur mon arbre et attendre la fin_

_Moi j'aimais le vent se perdant dans mes feuilles_

_Le murmure de la sève qui me donnait la vie_

_Moi j'aimais la hauteur que j'avais sur les choses_

_Je n'ai pas vu venir la lame qui m'a trahie_

Je n'avais pas demandé à être ce que je suis devenue, pas plus que lui. Alors nous voilà désormais deux à ne plus contrôler nos vies. J'aimais le vent comme il l'aime lorsque son balai fend l'air. J'aimais la pulsation de la vie dans ma branche, régulière et calme, rassurante en somme. Lui préférait celles du cœur de son amour. Celles qui rythmaient sa vie depuis quelques mois et qu'il allait quitter pour toujours. Je ne voulais que rester dans mon paradis à 6 mètres du sol, mais mon destin n'était pas là. La lame qui m'a trahi semble soudain avoir trahis quelqu'un d'autre. Qui donc t'a blessé Harry? Ce poignard qui trône à côté de moi est-il celui qui t'as douloureusement frappé?

_Si au moins je servais de papier officiel_

_Pour signer des traités et protéger les faibles_

En tombant, j'avais un rêve. Etre une grande feuille. Celle que l'on reconnaît au premier coup d'œil parce qu'elle est célèbre, parce que dans ses lignes, ce sont de grandes et bonnes choses qui y sont écrites. Dans ces lignes, il serait question de jeunes enfants qu'il faut sauver et protéger de la barbarie de ce monde. Ou bien faire cesser une guerre entre hommes de bonne foi mais ne se comprenant pas. J'aurais pu être utilisé à faire ces grandes choses mais pour vous parler franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux.

_Ou être dans les mains d'un poète oublié_

_Qui me __jett'rait__ ses vers comme on cherche un ami_

Puis avec le temps, j'ai eu envie de finir comme certaines de mes condisciples, dans une grande bibliothèque de livre rares et précieux. On m'aurait alors traité avec un respect craintif en découvrant les vers de mon ami le poète. Celui qui pour se faire comprendre dû attendre que je transmette ces vers. Oh bien sûr, je suis plutôt solitaire, comme mon propriétaire et je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté la compagnie d'une autre, en face de moi. Les faces à faces, très peu pour moi. Et puis, si elle possède les mêmes mots sur son dos, à quoi bon être là. Non pas que je veuille être unique mais j'aime me détacher des autres, comme la personne à laquelle je suis destinée. A croire que mon caractère me prédestinait à eux. Ou alors est ce que je suis devenue ainsi à force de les voir évoluer devant moi depuis des semaines.

_J'aurais pu être pressée sur le cœur d'une enfant_

_Ecoutant dans mes lignes la voix de son amant_

J'aurais pu être la lettre d'un amoureux transi pour sa dulcinée. Elle aurait, à travers mes lignes entendu sa douce voix. Il entendra sa douce voix à travers mes lignes, mais il entendra aussi la fin de ses battements de cœur. Il y verra sa fin et le désespoir que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il y verra les raisons de son geste et les derniers souhaits qu'il a formulé avant de partir. L'un d'eux est de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Cela me semble si désuet, comment peut-on vivre en sachant que la personne qui nous aime veut en finir.

_Ou être le pliage d__'__un gamin de huit ans_

_Et voler dans les airs sous les rires des enfants_

J'aurais pu finir dans une cours de récréation, abandonné à mon triste sort de cocotte en papier, prenant le vent et la pluie, sans broncher. Ses doigts plient un coin de mon corps nerveusement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il cherche encore et toujours ses mots. Ce n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, même s'il en a encore l'âge. Il a grandit trop vite et ses rires sont tellement maintenant que je me demande s'il a jamais su sourire. J'ai souvent entendu rire des enfants, lorsque ma place était encore sur l'arbre qui me portait. C'est un très beau son que j'ai du mal à oublier. Et même maintenant, après avoir entendu tant de sons dans cette chambre, le seul qui ait pu surpasser la beauté de ce son, c'est celui du rire d'Harry. Je l'ai très peu entendu. Mais je le garde au fond de mon cœur, comme le plus précieux des cadeaux, imitant ainsi Draco.

_Ou être dans les pages d'un livre d'histoire_

_Qui dit que le chemin est encore tellement long_

Voilà un destin qui m'aurait plut. J'aurais montré aux générations successives que rien n'abouti, mais que tout recommence. Que la vie est un cycle sans fin. Les livres d'histoire sont un bon échappatoire à l'oubli totale. Ils disent ce qu'on été les hommes, ce qu'ils ont fait de leur vie, passant souvent sur leur vie amoureuse et sur leur sentiments. Ils disent que la vie des héros est tellement longue. Mais le chemin n'est plus très long pour lui, puisqu'il en a décidé ainsi.

_Mais voilà que je sens que la plume me frôle_

_Et les lettres se forment comme l'encre tourbillonne_

_J'n'ai jamais vu plus lourd que le poids de ces mots_

_C'est la misère d'un homme que je sens sur mon dos_

Il a enfin trouvé, il écrit alors sans s'arrêter, l'encre sort de sa plume sans discontinuer, comme si le fait de s'arrêter lui enlevait le courage de continuer. Sa plume gratte et écorche la peau de mon dos alors que je sens peu à peu les mots s'imprégner en moi. Je comprends maintenant à qui est destinée cette lettre, ce qu'elle explique. Je comprends qu'elles sont les méandres de ce corps torturé par les souvenirs. Il essaye d'alléger ses souffrances en les jetant sur mon dos. Je les accepte, voulant le soulager même si je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Ces mots sont si lourd tant par leur poids sur ma peau que par la quantité d'émotions qu'ils vont provoquer.

_Il dit "Je veux finir d'avec ma vie_

_Pardonne-moi mon amour mais je m'arrête ici_

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je baisse les bras_

_Mais j'ai perdu ma chance de gagner ici-bas"_

C'est une lettre d'adieu. Dois-je vraiment croire que ce n'est qu'une lettre de rupture, alors que les larmes de ce sorcier me mouillent le dos, me transmettant son mal-être? Ses mots disent aussi cela: «Je t'aime mon amour et les mois que j'ai passé à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Malheureusement, le bonheur de tes bras autour de moi tous les jours ne peut plus me garder la tête hors de l'eau.» Ils disent aussi: «Soit heureux dans ce monde de paix que j'ai crée pour toi. Tu as pour toi toute ma fortune et tout mon amour au delà du temps et de l'espace. Refais ta vie, sois heureux puisque je ne peux plus l'être complètement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et que tu essayes de me rejoindre. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'en empêcher. Je veux que tu sois heureux sans le poids de ma dépression et de ma célébrité sur les épaules. Elles sont déjà assez pesantes sur les miennes pour ne pas vouloir que tu ais à les supporter toi aussi.» Il ajoute encore:« Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je te confie à mes amis, ils prendront soin de toi, ils t'aiment aussi quoique tu en penses.» Et il finit par «Je t'aime à jamais. Adieu»

_Et moi c'était mon rôle de porter tous ces mots_

_Et les larmes d'une femme __tomb'ront__ sur moi bientôt_

Et voilà le rôle que l'on m'a attribué. Je suis la lettre de rupture, la lettre d'adieu. Celle par laquelle les derniers mots sont dits. Celle par laquelle les sentiments sont fixés jamais. Ma mission à moi est de garder entre mes lignes les mots d'amour et d'adieu d'une personne désespérée, n'espérant plus rien de la vie que le mal qui le ronge depuis la mort de son ennemi. Alors j'accepte ce destin. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Parce que finalement c'est bien aussi, d'avoir les derniers mots d'un homme sur son dos. Cela veut dire qu'il vous fait confiance. Je l'ai vu tomber, ses cheveux noirs s'étalant autour de sa tête tels une sombre auréole. Ses paupières se sont fermées doucement, presque tendrement pour recouvrir ses yeux verts dans lesquelles l'étincelle de vie s'éteignait. Je vois son corps se détendre, comme jamais depuis des mois. Et le dernier souffle qui sort de sa bouche ressemble à s'y méprendre au nom de mon destinataire: Draco. Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. Qui cela peut-il être? Une jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés entre et se précipite vers Harry en hurlant son nom. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est partit vers des cieux meilleurs, du moins je l'espère pour lui. Elle m'attrape et me lit. Je ne lui suis pas destinée mais je la laisse faire. Je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon dos. Elles dissolvent quelques mots, laissant des tâches d'encre à la place des lettres. Elle s'arrête soudain, réalisant que cette lettre ne lui est pas destinée. Elle me plie en deux et sort en courant, m'emportant avec elle.

_J'aurais pu être pressée sur le cœur d'une enfant_

_Ecoutant dans mes lignes la voix de son amant_

Finalement, je suis pressée contre le cœur d'un enfant, un enfant qui vient de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qu'il n'a pas réussit à soulager de ses souffrances. Je sens ses mains trembler comme tremblaient les siennes. Les sentiments sont les mêmes, leur intensité est la même, la douleur est la même. Je suis arrivée dans ses mains très vite en vérité. La jeune femme l'a rejoint sitôt la chambre quittée, le soutenant lors de sa lecture, le consolant, l'empêchant d'aller le voir. Elle lui lit encore les lignes et il écoute dedans les derniers mots de son amour. Ceux qui lui dises que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce poids constant sur les épaules. Ces mots sont doux aussi. Ils disent l'amour de mon brun auteur pour mon blond destinataire. Les sentiments sont forts, gravés dans ma chaire par un amoureux transi mais désespéré. Je ne veux pas d'un autre rôle, parce que celui-là est le plus beau que l'on aurait pu me donner.

_Ou être le pliage d'un gamin de huit ans_

_Et voler dans les airs sous les rires des enfants_

Finalement, je suis une feuille pliée pour le plaisir d'un enfant. Il me serre dans son poing prenant plaisir à croire que je souffre pour qu'il puisse oublier quelques instant sa propre douleur. J'ai peur de tomber dans le lac en face de moi. Je n'ai pas pour mission de finir dissoute dans cette étendue humide. Je préfèrerais être mise en sécurité dans la poche qui m'a accueillit depuis que je suis en sa possession. Soudain, le vent qui me prend dans son étreinte alors que je quitte sa main tremblante. Il m'a lancé, loin, comme pour éloigner de lui ce que je lui dis. Au loin, des enfants ris. Ce sont des insouciants qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Ils me prennent pour une quelconque boulette de papier. Je vire, vole et tourbillonne entre leurs mains. Puis une autre main m'étreint, plus douce, plus grande, indéniablement féminine. Elle me déplie, me défroisse, je retrouvema beauté initiale. Elle relit les mots qui me couvrent et baisse la tête avant de retourner vers mon blond destinataire, qui me reprend dans ses mains tremblantes. Les enfants ont arrêté de jouer, rappeler par leurs parents. Et le sentiment d'allégresse qui m'avait envahit alors que j'étais entre leur petites mains, me quitte, laissant place à la détresse des adultes.

_Mais je tourne la page d'une triste histoire_

_Qui dit que le chemin n'était pas tellement long_

_Pas tellement long_

_Pas tellement long..._

Oui j'aurais voulu être papier officiel, déclaration d'amour ou fantaisie d'un enfant. En réalité, je suis tout cela à la fois. Mais le sentiment d'allégresse que j'aurais dû ressentir n'est jamais venu. Mon destin était de mettre fin à cette vie pourtant si chère aux yeux d'un amant, aux yeux d'amis. C'est aussi bien, car mon destin est de rester constamment avec lui, liant par mon contenu pourtant si destructeur, mon brun auteur et mon blond destinataire. Je n'ai pas une grande destinée mais celle-ci me convient, puisque je suis un lien. Le chemin n'était pas tellement long pour Harry, mais je ferais en sorte, à travers mes mots d'amour, de faire de la vie de Draco, un paradis où le brun sera toujours là pour le bercer chaque nuit, comme s'il n'était pas mort en me laissant entre les mains de son amant. Je resterais donc vigilante, gardienne de cet amour, veillant sur les nuits de Draco durant les années à venir, lui rappelant sans cesse les derniers vœux de son amant, le gardant en vie pour que plus tard, le plus tard possible, c'est avec de grandes rides qu'il ira rejoindre l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
